An Unknown Past: Lacey's Story
by Katalin Kat Royal
Summary: This is about my Oc Lacey Hightower's past. How she lost her memories, met Lucas and Jack, and got to where she is now.


It was cold and snowy mid December day. The snow fell outside the window, Lacey Hightower was looking out of at the scenery zooming past. Her parents were driving back to their suburban house from their family vacation late that afternoon. The sun was hidden behind the gray clouds. Lacey was bundled up in gray jogging pants, black ugg boots, a bright pink over-seized sweater with a black tank top underneith. She had a furry purple blanket covering her as she was drifting off into a well deserved sleep. The fifteen year old had been up most of the night before packing, mainly because she couldn't find herself going to sleep. She would toss and turn until she got up to do something to keep her idle mind busy. Eventhough, her mind was constantly on other topics; her friends, social life, clothes, boys, etc. Mainly the average things a fifteen, almost sixteen, year old teenage girl would think about which she was still thinking about currently.

She was about fall asleep in the backseat of the car when, suddenly, the car started to spin around in circles across the road. Lacey awoke instantly to witness the horrific scene around her. The Hightower's car had hit a patch of black ice, hidden under the snow on the road and were now spinning uncontrollably across the road. As the car crossed the median onto the other side of the road, a tractor trailor slammed on his breaks trying to avoid hitting the spinning car. As soon as it did though it started sliding, as it is harder for larger trucks to stop, and hit the car on the drivers side.

The impact of the hit caused the family's car to flip over about five times before resting on it's hood. Her dad and little brother were crushed on impact of the eighteen wheeler. Lacey's mother broke her neck ending her life instantly because of not wearing her seatbelt when the car flipped. Lacey; on the other hand, had survived but slammed her head into the window and now there was blood streaming down her face from it. Lacey Hightower unbuckled herself and crawled out of the shattered window, being the only family member that had survived. Her whole body was covered in cuts and bruises. Hightower stood, barely able to, and walked away from the wreck towards the dense forest.

The car had caught on fire, and exploded as soon as she got away from it. The explosion threw her to the ground and rendered her unconscious for a little bit. Lacey regained consciousness after about thirty minutes of laying in the grass a little ways from the wreck. She sat up and scanned around the area infront of her. The girl's blonde and brown hair fell in tight curls all over her face and her usually vibrent green eyes had a look of fright as they looked around. The car explosion had caused her to lose all of her memory and she didn't know who or where she was. Unsteadily and slowly, the young girl stood and walked into the forest.

She wondered around, having already lost a lot of blood. After about a few minutes of walking, Lacey had to lean against a tree to rest before pushing herself to go on. Her vision was starting to be affected now as she searched hastily for a person who could help her. That was when she came across a guy, around the age of thirty-three. He had jet black hair, green eyes, and a slight tan and was muscular. He looked up as Lacey approached him frightened and scared. Lacey was weak from walking so far and all the blood lost so as soon as she got near him, the teenager passed out. The guy gently picked up her up; as if she was nothing, and carried her back to his hideout to treat her injuries and find out what had happened to her.

He had hooked her up to monitors and was currently treating her injuries when she started to awake. The mysterious guy had his back turned to her when she opened her eyes. Her eyes looked around the room and she was laying on a medical bed covered up in a blanket and her head on a pillow. "Oh good, you're awake." Lacey looked at the guy. "Luckily, you didn't have to have stitches."

"Who... Who are you?" Lacey asked hesitantly.

"Oh, did I forget to introduce myself? I'm Lucas, Lucas Santiago." The older man replied. "What's you name child?"

Lacey tried to think of her name but couldn't remember. "I... I don't know. I can't remember." She could barely talk because her throat hurt.

"What do you remember?" Lucas asked softly. He was being careful not to push her to hard to remember.

"Last thing I remember was waking up here." Lacey said as Lucas handed her a small cup of water. Lacey smiled slightly as she took the cup and sipped on it.

"You need to get some rest those injuries were pretty bad and you lost a lot of blood." Lucas told her which cause her to absently mindly touch the bandage on her forhead. He walked over to the open door and dimmed the lights to were there was barely any light in the room but just enough to not be bothered by. Lacey put the cup on the table next to the medical bed and went to sleep comfortably for a few hours.


End file.
